theceruleandominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 24
Errands (July 12, 2019) Following the battle with the Demon of Thatcher Street, Tryx arrived from Farnworth’s home, and the party met with Admiral Delaney O’Day in the Hall of Knowledge. Lady Yen revealed that she used magic to track and summon the demon inside the Hall. Farnsworth was impressed by her magical knowledge and invited her to his home to observe his research. Admiral O’Day noted that in Rurik’s absence the Thieves Guild had begun to strike more frequently and in ways the Lawmen were unable to overlook despite their bribes, including stealing a Bugbear clan’s puberty ritual necklace. She proposed that Rurik convince the Guild to be more discrete and recover the necklace, and then leave town, and O’Day would give him a one-time pass on his crimes. Rurik agreed. Balor went to Nicola the blacksmith to have his dragonborn short sword restored, and commissioned a metal hand prosthetic for Ignatius. Ignatius went to Tip Top Tailor, and hired the gnome Norris for a clothes fitting for the party. He also observed that a towering beanstalk had grown out of the shop since their last visit, and learned that his magic wand is named Lorelei. Altair returned to Heinrich’s Barber Shop and purchased a moustache trim and more wax. Tryx gave the ring from Black Agatha’s hut to Ignatius, hoping that its healing properties could help him, and Ignatius put it on. Rurik led the party to the Thieves Guild and on the way they passed a memorial wall to those who died during Yorrick’s attack; Balor was saddened to see Liam and Bruenard’s names were on the list. Altair recognized a small ship in the docks, the Tiny Turtle, as the ship from Black Agatha’s cauldron, and made a note to check it out. The party made their way through the sewers to the Thieves Guild, dispatching undead citizens along the way. Once inside, Tryx healed a thief named Hollowpot who was badly wounded. The thief described his targets/attackers and Tryx surmised that they were shapeshifters, and likely Lily, Noble, and Nim. Rurik confronted the leader of the Guild, the half-elf Thorn, and agreed that he would leave the Guild permanently if Thorn cut back on public crimes. Rurik also learned that Dodger had been gone for six months, and may have left with Captain Horace. Rurik recovered his personal effects, the Bugbear necklace, a plan to break into a bank, and Dodger’s ring: the ring of Maxwell the Magnificent. The party bathed and rested at the Crass Sailor and then headed to Farnsworth. There Farnsworth used Rurik’s tattoo of the Four Dwarves parable to explain his theory that it predicts calamity at the Ingotspire in Naldum. The party thought it was noteworthy that the dwarves they know seem to fit the archetypes of the dwarves in the story. A red aaracockra delivered two letters to Balor: one bore his family seal and said to return home because his father was sick. The other was for the Admiral, and was crudely written. It said that there was an Ashlander incursion, to send Balor home, but to be cautious. It was signed by the Anchorage Lancer, Redd.